Tragedy in the life of Ayuzawa Misaki
by Kuroi-Mikomi-3
Summary: Misaki's life is ruined after her mother is murdered. She had dropped out of high school and has left Seika & her beloved Usui; Maid cafe is no more. However, one day Usui suddenly show up at her door step. She is overjoyed, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou-wa-maid-sama **

**OK you guys! This is like my first-ever fanfic! Hope you guys have fun reading it, so like enjoy!**

**(Comments are highly appreciated)**

_Trembling, Misaki dropped the gun. Tears filled her eyes. I must be strong for my child, I must be…"_

Ayuzawa Misaki looked out towards the gleaming lights of her town, Seika. She looked out at them not with joy or peace of mind, but with sadness and loneliness, for her days in this town were nearing their end. For tomorrow she would be leaving this

city, permanently...

_Flashback_

"Come on mom, we're going to be late!" cried the demon president Ayuzawa Misaki. "Just a minute Misaki! Let me finish up with my hair!" answered her mother, Ayuzawa Minako. "We're going to be late! I mean we have to pick up Suzuna and our brand

new car!" squealed Misaki. And Misaki really did have reason for her impatience, for after many tragic events had occurred for the Ayuzawa family, things were finally turning towards the brighter side; the family's master of winning prizes, Suzuna, had

struck on gold, she had won a brand new car! I mean Suzuna had won many things before, but the car was something huge to them, they truly were quite excited to go and redeem their prize from the nearby city where Suzuna was waiting for them.

Suzuna had left earlier to get the prize after she had won it from a shop near her middle school, unfortunately Misaki and her mother could not go with Suzuna at the time because of school and work, and because the contest organizers said the prize

must be picked up before 3:00, or they would not get it anymore; so the two of them promised that as soon as they got home, they would go and meet up with Suzuna at the city.

So quickly, and rather rushed, the two boarded the train and prepared themselves for the ride. During the ride, Misaki and her mother looked out through their windows, but while looking out, Misaki got an unpleasant feeling, it was as if someone was

watching her, and for once it was not Usui, but nonetheless, Misaki simply thought it was her imagination, after all she had stayed up rather late the night before, and she was a little tired at the moment, so ignoring the feeling she kept looking out, but

the feeling kept on coming back. This time, she realized it was not just her imagination. But not knowing what to do, Misaki had no choice but to ignore the feeling, as they had reached the city.

"Wow..." said both Misaki and her mother as they looked around the city they had just stepped into. It was huge, and the buildings were monstrous and blazing with light; I mean sure Seika was a big city and all, but this was really something else. "Oh

my gosh! How are we going to find Suzuna?" asked Minako rather panicked. "Mom, it's alright, Suzuna already gave me an address for where she would be waiting for us, come one, follow me". "Um, Misaki, I don't exactly think that's a good idea,

perhaps we should ask someone for help?" "Oh mom, that's completely unnecessary!" And with that the president of the Seika student council grabbed hold of her mother's hand, and forcefully pulled her along to wherever she _thought _she was going.

_3 Hours later..._

"Misaki, are we los-". "No! We're going exactly the right way!" "But Misaki, we passed this building at least 12 times already". "No we haven't! There many buildings in this city that look like this!" "Misaki... it's a building shaped like a giant clown! How

many people do you think would want their buildings to be shaped like giant clowns going _he he he he he heeee_ ?" "Umm..." "I told you we should have asked for directions!" "I'm sorry, I just thought-". "Thought what!" "I'm so sorry mom, you're right this

is all my fault! Now we're lost! Now we'll be stuck here forever! We'll starve! We'll beaten by wild animals!" "Well then you-! Uwaaa!" cried her mom. "Um mom?" asked the rather surprised Misaki. "I'm no good at this tough-parenting thing!" "Huh?"

asked a rather confused Misaki. "Well, one of my colleagues gave me a free coupon to this tough-parenting course, because he had these extra coupons, and he just didn't want them to go to waste! And so I took the course and then they taught me all

this stuff, and I just thought that I could apply it in real life!" "Ok..." said Misaki.

_After 2 more hours of searching..._

"Look mom! There's Suzuna!" "Suzuna! Suzuna! Suzuna!" The two of them yelled and waved for Suzuna's attention after they finally found the contest prize pick-up store. Unfortunately for them, Suzuna wasn't exactly pleased that they happened to be

5 hours late, so she simply looked at them with her monotone stare and then turned around to look at an old lady beat up a bald guy with her cane. _"So cold", _the two of them thought. Nonetheless, after nearly 10 minutes of literally getting on the

ground and begging for Suzuna's forgiveness, and getting an acceptance, Suzuna brought them over to the car she had just won. "Wow..." said Misaki in awe, "yeah that really is something" said her mother as they stared at the car Suzuna had won, it

was a Lamborghini Reventon, the second most expensive car in the entire world! "Oh my gosh! I read about those in the newspaper, those things cost ¥170, 000, 000 (about $1, 700, 000)! We're rich! All our troubles are over!" screeched Minako. "Hmm"

said Misaki, "doesn't it all seem a little too perfect?" "What do you mean?" asked Minako. "Well if you think about it, the prize for the contest that Suzuna had entered was supposed to be a king crab worth a few thousand yen; doesn't it bug you that

somehow that prize was changed to something worth hundreds of millions?" "I suppose it does bug me a little Misaki, but think about it positively, I mean all our lives we've had bad luck, maybe this is the start of our good luck", said Minako. "Yeah", said

Misaki happily, but the feeling of suspicion stayed in her head.

"Oh how very nice that all sounds, but let's not get too happy now, we do have to get the car to our house first, and if you think about it, none of us exactly have what we call a licence" said Suzuna in her never ending (shockingly) monotone voice. "Oh...

well... umm... hmm..." thought Misaki. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but overhear your situation!" said a short woman with brown hair, walking over towards them. The woman was wearing a hot pink jacket over a light pink blouse with a pink jeans,

"yeah I saw your ear pressed against the store glass" said Suzuna. "Well, I just happened to be cooling my ear" said the woman. _"Right" _thought Suzuna. "Anyways, my name is Fujiyokohoma, Naginata, and I'm the contest organizer, and I think I can

help with your little issue, how's about I drive you home in your new car, it'll only cost you ¥400"she said smiling. "Well" said Misaki "it does seem cheap, and since we don't exactly have another choice, sure, why not?" "Great! Now I want everyone to

please get into the car, girls in the back please and Mrs. Ayuzawa in the front please". After everyone was all buckled up and ready, Fujiyokohoma started the engine, and drove off.

After leaving the city, Misaki noticed something very odd; they weren't going in the direction of Seika. "Umm, Fujiyokohoma-san, we're going to Seika" said Misaki. "I know" she replied. "But you're going in the wrong direction". "I know that as well".

Suddenly, as quick as the wind, Naginata pressed a button and then all of a sudden a click could be heard. Hearing the noise, Misaki desperately tried to open her door and window, but found that they were locked. "Why are you locking the doors and

windows?" asked Minako in a trembling voice. "Let's just call it insurance; to make sure none of you escape". Suddenly Minako screamed in fear, and as soon as she did, Naginata slammed her head with a metal rod. "Mother!" screamed Suzuna (still in

her very shocking-considering-the-situation monotone voice) and Misaki. "Stay put girls, you're mother's just unconscious temporarily right now, but I can change that so she stays like that permanently", said Naginata in a viscous snake-like voice as she

took out a dagger and held it to Minako's neck, "so you girls better behave". "Who are you?" tried Misaki. "Me? You don't remember 'itty 'bitty 'ol me?" Just then Naginata ripped off her hair pulled off her face, she was wearing a wig and face mask! "Come

on Misaki, see if you can remember who I am", said the woman. Misaki gasped as she knew exactly who the woman was, "Miyazono Sensei" Misaki said. "Correct, you are correct", said the woman as they drove off.

**Sorry Guys! I couldn't add a lot of moe in this chapter! And I guess I didn't really include Usui in it at all, but I promise that I'll try to include him in later chapters!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**

**Hey guys, Kuroi-Mikomi-3 here! Here's my next chapter!**

"Why, Miyazono sensei, why?" asked Misaki as the car drove off into the mountains. "I have rich clients that wanted me to 'take care of' you family," said the woman. "What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean Ayuzawa".

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean your father never told you?"

"About what?"

"Well, then there's no point in me telling you is there."

"What do you mean?" asked Suzuna. Just then, Minako woke up. "Ask your mother," said Miyazono. "What is it?" asked Minako. "You know Minako, the covenant". As soon as she said those words, Minako's eyes filled with tears. "What is it mother?" asked Misaki. "Well " Before she could finish, Miyazono opened the door of the car. "What are you doing?" screamed Minako. "I'd love to stay, but I've got places to go," replied the teacher. As she said the words, she jumped out of the car, rolled, stood up and waved. As Misaki and Suzuna watched, their mother screamed. As they turned to look, the car slammed into the safety bar of the mountain. It flipped over several times and crashed into a tree at the edge of the snowy cliff, upside down.

"Is everybody all right?" asked Suzuna. Misaki and her mother nodded in reply. "Everyone out of the car!" ordered Minako. Misaki and Suzuna quickly got out of their seats and stepped outside. "Come on mom," said Suzuna. Minako struggled very hard to get out of her car, but couldn't. "I can't, my legs are stuck under the dashboard." "Here, hold my hand, I'll pull you out!" cried Misaki, but it was no use. "The cars tipping!" cried Suzuna (for once with expression!) as the car tipped over. "It's going to fall over the cliff!" "Mother!" cried Misaki. "Stop Misaki, it's no use," said Minako. "There must be some way, I'll get help, just hold on!" cried Misaki. "Just let go Misaki, just let go," said Minako. Obediently, Misaki let go of her mother's hand and as she did, the car tumbled over the cliff; Minako was gone. Suzuna cried into her sister's chest while tears rolled down Misaki's eyes as she looked at the cold, brilliant, autumn moon.

"It's done," said Miyazono as she watched over the scene. "Didn't know you had it in you to do it, though." The man she was talking to remained silent. "Fine," she said, walking away. The man watched over with his cold, emerald-green eyes.

**Please, please review, I'm sad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kaichou wa Maid sama, I wish I did, but I do not**

**Hey guys! Chapter three of my fanfic. I'm so excited!**

Ayuzawa Misaki looked up towards the dark sky; a snowflake fell onto her nose. She walked on.

Days had been very hard for her, as she had been desperately searching for a job to support herself and Suzuna. Maid Cafe was no more, as there had been a fire one day in which manager and all the other employees had died; she was lucky it had been her day off. _I should have died with them_, she thought to herself. She, however, quickly shook her head as she remembered Suzuna. It had been a month since her mother had died, but Misaki remembered it as though it had just happened yesterday. She could still remember her mother's smiling face. Her job wasn't the only horrible thing that had happened to her: since she had no job, she could not pay her mortgage and had been kicked out of her house. She and Suzuna were now living in the attic of a supermarket in secret.

She had originally moved in with her friend Sakura, but after her entire family had been killed in a car crash, she moved out. The day she moved out, she went to live with Shizuko, but when she reached her friend's house, she heard the news that they too had died.

Misaki sighed as she walked across the snowy sidewalks of Shibushi. She was no longer the president of Seika high school; in fact, she wasn't even a student any longer. As soon as she heard the news that all she had left in the world was Suzuna, she dropped out of school to support her family and get a full time job. She also left Seika for, as she couldn't bear to face the people she knew. She looked up and looked at a giant _Tiffany's _billboard; it was a picture of two emeralds. She smiled, reminded of a certain alien. She missed Usui very much, but after all that had happened, she could not face him ever again. She thought of the possibilities, but stopped. Her heart was already broken, there was nothing left to subside the pain she felt.

As she reached the back of the supermarket, she quickly ran up the back stairs, pulled off a board and jumped in. "Welcome home," said Suzuna. "Any luck with this week's lottery?" asked Misaki. "None," replied Suzuna. Suzuna's luck seemed to have vanished. "Don't you fret, our luck will change Suzuna." Suzuna did not reply to Misaki, she just stared at her angrily and walked away. "Suzuna?" asked Misaki. "Don't talk to me!" replied her sister.

"I'm going to get some food for us from the local soup kitchen," said Suzuna, walking outside. "Okay," replied Misaki. Misaki looked at the time, it was ten-thirty pm. Just then, there was a knock at the door, Misaki stood up and asked, "Suzuna, I thought you were going to the soup kitchen?" "Open up please," said a man's voice. Misaki's heart stopped, they had been discovered. She opened the door and standing there was a police officer. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises; you are breaking the law by staying on this property." "I see..." replied Misaki. She picked up her and Suzuna's belongings and walked out.

She was hopeless, she had nowhere to stay now. She wanted to cry, but tears would not come out. She walked, trembling across the sidewalk. As she looked up, she saw a sight she thought was just a hallucination. "Usui?" she asked. "I must be imaging things." It was too much for her, she dropped everything and started crying. "I'm here for you Misaki," said the figure. "Is that really you?" she asked. "Yes." She didn't care if it was a hallucination or not, she ran up towards Usui and cried into his chest. Usui petted her hair gently. "There, there, is that really the my Misaki should act?" "Stupid Usui."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Also, please review, I'm begging you!**


	4. Chapter 5

**I still do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

**Hey peoples! It's my fifth chapter, I'm so happy! **_**Giggle, giggle**_

Ayuzawa Misaki picked up the knife and began cutting a carrot for dinner. She was no longer living in a tiny storage closet, but a luxurious apartment. Unfortunately, because she was such a bad cook, she cut her finger.

"Shoot!" she cried.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. A hand picked up bleeding finger and kissed it.

"Is that better?" asked Usui in a childish voice.

"Uh, why are you treating me like such a child?"

"Because you are one."

The two laughed and shared a kiss.

"Please, spare me. I'm young," interrupted Suzuna in her monotone voice.

"Suzuna " said a rather shocked Misaki.

"What Misa-xhan, do I embarrass you?" asked Usui with a puppy dog face.

Misaki blushed again, "um, well..."

"That's hurtful," he said again.

"Yawn, yawn, where's the lust?" asked Suzuna.

"Suzuna!" exclaimed Misaki.

* * *

The TV was on to some random Korean drama; it was interesting, but Suzuna wasn't in the mood for it. She was rather depressed; she missed her friends and Seika, but what could she do? Suzuna just sat in the sofa and stared blankly into space, but then everything changed.

_Bring, bring. _

"_It's the phone,"_ Suzuna thought, _"better go get it."_

Suzuna got up, but before she could pick up the receiver, the phone was picked up.

"_That's odd, Misaki's not in and Usui doesn't know anybody."_

She pressed the dial tone button and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"... the job needs to be done right now," said a voice.

"I'm working on it," answered Usui.

"That's not good enough, we need the chip right now. Have you eliminated the targets?"

"Not yet."

"If I do not have the chip in 48 hours, I will have no choice but to eliminate you. You do understand do you not Takumi?" After those words, the phone was hung up. Just then, the TV brought up an important news broadcast.

"_This is an important broadcast from JTV news. The government has just notified to us that there have reports of a suspect around the Shibushi area. The suspect is heavily armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him, do not attempt to stop him, call your local police department right away. Intelligence says that the man is looking for a micro in the shape of a necklace..."_

The television shows an image of a gold and ruby necklace. Seeing the image, Suzuna gasped, it was her sister's necklace. The one that their mother had given Misaki on her 8th birthday.

"_... here is a sketch of what the man looks like..."_

An image shows a picture of the suspect and Suzuna nearly faints.

"Usui," she says.

**OMG, a cliff-hanger! Hope to update soon and again, please, please, please, please, please, please, please update! I'm desperate!**


	5. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Same**

**It's my 6****th**** chapter! Smile! Yay! **

Ayuzawa Suzuna steered the car and drove off; Usui sat next to her in the car. It was snowing.

"Hey, Suzuna," asked Usui.

"Yes?"

"When did you learn how to drive?" he asked in a forced voice.

"I didn't."

"Then, why are you driving the car?" he exclaimed.

"Oh tsk, tsk you're just like my sister, always worrying."

_5 hours later_

"Um, where are we going?" he asked

"The supermarket."

"I think we're lost."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Shoot, I missed the turn," she said, "we'd better get out of the car and look around for people to get directions from."

Usui got out the car, and began calling for people, but when he looked in Suzuna's direction, he saw Suzuna pointing a gun at him.

"Suzuna, what are you doing?"

"You're here to kill us aren't you?" she said in a trembling voice.

"Where did you get that gun?"

"You're betraying us aren't you?"

"Suzuna "

"No more lies!" As she said the words, as quick as lightning Usui grabbed for Suzuna's gun. Suzuna struggled to hold onto it. The 2 scuffled until Usui accidently pushed Suzuna too hard.

"Suzuna!"

Suzuna tumbled down the cliff and freefell into the frozen river; the last thing Usui saw in her eyes was pure hatred. He had betrayed her family, and killed her.

* * *

Misaki picked out her favourite jacket from her close; today was feeling extra-happy, it was Suzuna's birthday. She had sent Usui with her to the supermarket to get food so she could prepare her beloved sister an extra-special cake.

"_she'll be so happy when she sees this cake," _she thought to herself.

Misaki put on her jacket and walked outside. She walked towards the bakery shop, along the lake shore. Along the way, she though she saw something in the frozen river. She simply brushed it off, thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. She looked again and realized in horror, that it was a human. She quickly ran to the river to inspect what it was. She walked carefully over the ice towards the figure. When she looked at again, she realized it was Suzuna, her body was just below the ice. Misaki screamed.

"Somebody help!" she cried.

"Anybody!" she repeated.

She began to hit the ice, hoping to break it open. However, the body of Suzuna simply began to float away.

"Suzuna, Suzuna, Suzuna!"

"Somebody, please!" she sobbed.

It was no use, Suzuna's body simply floated away and Misaki screamed one last time into the mountains, "Suzuna!"

There was an echo, but nobody came.

**I know, it's very depressing, but please don't kill me! Also, please review!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Somehow, I still don't own Kaichou-Wa-Maid-Sama**

Takumi, Usui still hadn't moved from the spot where he had pushed Misaki's little sister off the cliff. He looked expressionlessly at frozen water. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away. Then he remembered what his mission was and knew that he had to complete it.

"_At least I finished half of it," _he thought.

He looked peculiarly at the gun Suzuna had tried to kill him with: it was a silver revolver; he had not seen a gun like this in many years.

"_Where could she have gotten this?"_ he thought, _"could it be..."_

Shaking off the thought considering the impossibility of the scenario, he put the gun in his pocket, got in the car and headed off towards the apartment. Along the way, he stopped at a gun store and purchased just one bullet.

"_It's time to finish the mission," _he said to himself.

* * *

Misaki sat, shivering in her apartment- wrapped in the black blanket her mother had given her when she was eight, the blanket had comforted her for many years through many storms and tragedy. She had been crying for hours. She was an orphan and had no family. Looking at the sky, she thought of various ways she couldend her life. She thought about jumping out the window, consuming poison and others. However, every time she thought about one of these ways, she reminded herself that she had to be strong for _them. _

Desiring to clear her mind, she turned on the TV and flipped to the news channel. There was some important broadcast: it was the same broadcast Suzuna was watching, except with new information:

"_...our broadcast channel has received new information regarding the suspect," _the news lady said, _"the reason he is after the chip is because if the chip is put into a missile, the missile cannot be detected by radar. Ladies and gentlemen, this man will give this chip to terrorists and warlords. They will use the chip to make undetectable missiles. He will help kill millions of people. I repeat, he will help kill millions of people. If you see this man, contact your local police department or the army immdeiately, you could save millions of lives..."_

As she said those words, Usui walked into the apartment.

"Usui, Suzuna-"

"-is at some club partying away. She's drunk so I left her there and told her I'd be back to pick her up later," he cut in, "I'm going to go get some sleep, I'm really tired."

After Usui said those words Misaki became rather suspicious, Suzuna was dead, why did he say she was at a bar?

As she thought this, the news lady said, _"here is a picture of the suspect:"_

As Misaki saw the picture of Usui, she couldn't even cry, she had no tears left. Everything just came crashing down on her: Usui had killed hired Maria to kill her mother, he killed Suzuna himself, he was going to get some chip and kill millions of people and he was going to kill her. Even though she breathed and her heart beat, she felt as though someone had killed her. She closed her eyes and thought about the situation. Everything he said to her, how he loved her, would always be there for her, was a lie. Yet, despite all this, she just couldn't stop loving him.

**Sorry guys, this chapter really doesn't have anything new in it, but the chapter is necessary for my next and final chapter.**** Hope to upload soon!  
**


	7. Chapter 8

**I really don't own Kaichou-Wa-Maid Sama**

**What's happening people? It's my last chapter, I'm sad :( But Enjoy!  
**

Ayuzawa Misaki sat, perched up on the windowsill overlooking Shibushi. It was a small town, yet she felt lost looking at it. She felt as though walls were closing in on her. She had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She looked at the picture of her and Usui on her birthday. When she looked at the picture, she felt happy inside. Then she remembered that he never really loved her. With anger, she crumpled up the picture and tossed it out the window.

_Ring, ring. _

She looked towards the door.

"_Who could it be?" _she thought.

She leaped up from the sill and opened up the door_,_ it was the mailman.

"Ayuzawa-san?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I have a package for you," he said, as he took out a little cardboard box from his mail sac.

"Please sign here," he said, taking out a clipboard and pen.

She signed, thanked the mailman, closed the door and returned to the sill.

Misaki wondered who on earth the package could be from, after all she no longer had anyone else in the world. With curiosity, she opened up the package and found a note, it read:

_To Misaki, my dearest sister:_

_I fear that I may not return from my trip with Usui, so I leave this message to you. Do not trust that bastard; he is a liar, a manipulator and an assassin. For many years I have said nothing, but I cannot be silent any longer. That man killed everyone: our mother, our friends and our father.  
_

_One day, when dad was still with us, I came home from school and went up to my room. I heard the front door open and thought it was mom. I came down to greet her, but when I got downstairs, I saw some other man with dad. I thought maybe it was a friend, but then I saw him take out a gun and shoot dad dead. I was only six, but I understood. I hid behind a plant and waited for the man to leave. When mom came home, she screamed and started crying. She quickly called the police and they came and took dad away. You never knew because mom never wanted you to know, she said that she didn't want to you to bear the burden of knowing, so she told you that he had left us. _

_When I asked mom why the man killed dad, she told me that dad was once a part of a covenant, one of pure terror. It had existed only to kill others and take their money. One day, however, dad left the covenant because he just couldn't handle it anymore; he met mom shortly after leaving. Unfortunately, he knew lots of covenant secrets, so they covenant couldn't risk him spilling them. That's why they killed him, sending the son of one of the members to do the job. The covenant wanted to kill our whole family, but we just weren't home. She said that the assassin would've killed me too, only he didn't know I was there._

_I watched all this and said nothing. I still said nothing when years later, you fell in love with the man who killed our father. _

_I don't know if I will return safely, so I leave this to you, you decide how you want to use it. _

_Suzuna_

Misaki closed her sister's letter and took out an object wrapped in a red cloth. She opened it up and looked at the object, it was a gun. She checked and found that it was fully loaded.

* * *

Misaki crept into the bathroom with her cell phone; she was going to call the police. She dialled their number.

"Hello, Shibushi police department, how may I help you?" a woman said.

"I need to speak with the military; it's regarding the man on the news, the dangerous one."

"Certainly, I'll get you them right now."

There was a pause and then someone else picked up.

"Yukina, Yoko speaking, who is this?" a woman asked.

"My name is Ayuzawa Misaki and I have the man you are looking for."

"Where is he?"

"He's sleeping in the next room; he's killed my mother, my sister and my whole family," Misaki said trembling, "I think he's targeting me next." She began to cry.

"Listen Ayuzawa-san, I need you to be strong, how did you come into contact with him?"

Misaki stopped crying. "A couple of days ago, he came to me, I thought he loved me, but I was wrong."

"Do you have the chip?"

"Yes."

"OK, here's what I want you to do: stay in the apartment and act normal, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Everything's going to be all right, we'll take care of him."

"But I love him."

"Misaki, if he gets a hold of that chip, millions could die, please, just do what I say."

They both hung up.

Then, something happened that Misaki was not at all expecting. She didn't know why it was happening, but it was. Maybe it was adrenaline, anger or just plain stupidity, but she was picking up the gun and heading towards Usui's room.

* * *

He was awake, turned away from her. However, sensing her presence, he slowly turned around towards her. He became a little shocked: she was pointing a gun at him.

"Misaki."

She just breathed harder and kept pointing the gun at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

He got up and walked towards her.

"Give me the chip."

She looked up at him with pure hatred.

"No."

"Please or else."

"Why should I? You'll kill me anyways."

"Misaki-"

He got behind her and took off her necklace.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I have to, my family."

"Why did you kill my family?"

"I-"

"Don't give me your crap," she said, "all those things you said to me, they were all lies."

"Misaki-"

"You never loved me."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Misaki was taken aback by his sudden anger; she began to cry again.

"How could you say that, after everything I said? Every day I told you how much I love you and you don't believe me?" he asked with anger.

"Well, I don't know, you lied to me about who you really are, so hmm? I wonder why I don't believe you?" she said with anger and sarcasm.

"Well, I do love you, more than anything."

"Yeah, killing me really expresses your love."

"Misaki, I convinced them to let you live. I'll be back in a couple of days and we can be together forever."

"I don't want to be with someone like you."

In the distance a chopper could be heard.

"It's Shintani," said Usui, looking out the window.

"Let me guess, he was sent to befriend me by this covenant as well?" Misaki asked.

"His dad's a member."

As the helicopter approached, Usui left the apartment and headed downstairs and outside; Misaki followed.

"Please Usui!" she tried, "don't do this!"

Usui simply walked on. Seeing no other choice, Misaki took out her gun and pointed it towards Usui; she squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out. She had hit Usui's foot.

He screamed in pain. Then, he took out a gun and pointed it towards Misaki; he had a look of craze in his eyes. Misaki just looked at him: this was not the man she knew and had fallen in love with. Usui looked into Misaki's eyes and remembered that this was the woman he had fallen for, his forbidden love. He put his gun away and trudged forward, limping towards the ladder Shintani had dropped for him to climb. Misaki closed her eyes and remembered all the moments they had shared together: all their happiness and love. She could have all this, but she remembered that Usui was going to kill millions. She raised the gun and pointed it towards his back, towards his chest.

"I love you Usui, I love you."

She shot him and he collapsed in the snow. Seeing what she did, she couldn't move, for her legs felt like lead.

In the chopper, Shintani screamed. He took out his sniper and pointed it towards Misaki. However, before he could shoot another chopper arrived, it was the Yoko, from the Japanese army. Shintani tried shooting her, but before he could, she shot him and his chopper. The chopper caught exploded.

Misaki ran, crying towards Usui. He was bleeding heavily, she knew he would never live. She took his head in her lap and held his hand.

"I like Ayuzawa more than she likes me," he said, smiling.

"Don't say that," she said crying, "don't say that, stupid Usui."

He closed his eyes.

"Usui?" she asked, he didn't answer. "Usui!" she cried into the mountains.

She held his hand towards her cheek and sobbed; she cried her heart out, Usui was gone forever.

* * *

A little boy with blond hair and green eyes slid down the slide; he was really enjoying himself.

"Takumi," a woman called, "it's time to go home."

"Mom!" the boy ran towards his mother and gave her a big hug, but she vanished.

He looked at where his mother had just been standing.

"Hmm," he thought.

"Takumi?" asked the woman, "what are you doing? Come on, it's time to go inside."

"Coming," he said running towards the house.

Once inside, the woman gave the boy a card.

"Happy birthday, Takumi," said the woman.

"Thank-you, sister Akemi."

He looked at the card, it was addressed to him. He opened it up.

_Dear Takumi,_

_Happy birthday, you're ten years old now, you're a big boy. So, how is your boarding school? Are the children nice to you? Made any new friends or "friends that are girls"? Well, anyways, I'm sorry I cannot be there in person to say these words to you; it really is a shame, you know. _

_But, I don't think I can make it. Even now while I stay here in this hospital I think about you. I'm sorry my son, I never got see you. I'll understand if you hate me for this, but please forgive me. _

_The doctors try to persuade me to get an abortion, they tell me it is the only way I shall live, but I really want you to be born and have a chance at life. I'm so sorry that I don't have any pictures of your father to give you, he never knew about you. However, I know that if he did, he would've loved you very much. His name was Takumi, just like you; I bet you look just like him. Anyways, I have to go now, the doctors are summoning me, so I shall end my letter here. Be well my son and have a good life. _

_Love, _

_Misaki_

**Yay, a happy ending (sort of)! By the way, please review, I'm dying (sort of)! :D **

**See ya peoples! Sayanora! **

**P.S. a huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed my chapters, it really means a lot to me, thanks! You guys are awesome!  
**


End file.
